


Starting out

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Ben and Callum both live in walford but have never met. Another way they might have got together.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short multi chapter story. Hopefully won't take long to complete.

Ben Mitchell was one of those people that you couldn’t take your eyes off. On the dance floor of the Albert he was in his element. Men watched him, dancing away, sexily grinding up against whichever man had the luck of catching his eye that night, annoyed it wasn’t them that was being worked up and invited back to his flat. Ben had a confidence about him. He may not be the best looking man, the tallest, richest, most charming, but he had the charisma. When he went out on the pull, he had the pick of the place, he rarely got turned down, and when he was, there was another bloke there to jump at the chance. There were lots of men like him on the scene, going home with a different man every night, never making a connection, just looking for sex. Callum Highway was not one of those men. 

He was a baby gay. Up until recently he had been engaged to a woman and only now realised that he only loved Whitney as a friend and wasn’t in love with her. He hadn’t known the difference up until then. It took a visit from Vicky, the sister of the man he was beginning to have feelings for in the army, to tell him that he had died, for him to know that what he felt for Whit was completely different. Callum was a virgin when he met Whitney. At 28 he had never slept with anyone, man or woman. He never knew why he wasn’t interested in sex, and the longer he left it, the less he cared. Whitney was beautiful, she was funny and sweet, and when she wanted to have sex with Callum it made perfect sense. He couldn’t believe he had left it so late, when he came for the first time thanks to somebody else’s body, it was a revelation. He had only had his own hand for company up until that point, and he easily confused his feelings of being intimate for falling in love. It sounds harsh on poor Whitney, but she was the first person to show Callum any real love or affection, so it was easy to misinterpret. Luckily, when Callum worked out what he did and didn’t want, and he told Whitney, she was able to see he hadn’t set out to hurt her, and was supportive. They are the best of friends.

Callum had gone to the Albert for the first time with Whitney. They lived local, and she thought it would be a good idea to try and find out what sort of man Callum was interested in. They went on a Saturday night, the place was busy, they found a table though, got some drinks in and settled down to do some people watching. Callum spotted a shorter man, in a striped shirt, snogging a taller man on the dance floor, he didn’t get a good look at either of them before the shorter man took the other’s hand and led them out of the door. He admired his confidence though, being so decisive. 

As he watched the men leave, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look who was trying to get his attention, and was greeted by a pretty pair of green eyes and a handsome face. The man was tall, not as tall as he was, but not far off. He lent down and asked if Callum and his friend wanted a drink. Whitney answer on his behalf, yes please, and the man went off to the bar. Callum had a mini panic, but Whit calmed him down, reminded him that that was what they were there for, seeing if Callum could find someone he fancied, to find out who he fancied. He wasn’t going to find anything out if he didn’t at least try to engage in some chat and conversation with men. Mr green eyes returned with the drinks, and introduced him as Dean. He was confident, had a swagger, and the longer Callum looked and talked to him, the better looking he became. 

Whitney noticed a spark between them, and after half an hour of being ignored, she touched Callum’s leg to get his attention and said she was going to get off, but he should stay and enjoy himself. Callum offered to walk her home, but as she only lived round the corner, she assured him that she would be ok, don’t worry. Callum nodded, gave her a hug, and she left him talking to the handsome stranger. Callum hadn’t intended to go home with the man, but in for a penny and all that, he wasn’t going to know what it was like with a man until he actually did it. Dean was good looking, friendly and seemed understanding when Callum had explained that he hadn’t been with a man before. They left the bar together and went back to Dean’s place. 

The night had gone well. Callum knew for certain that he was definitely gay. When he kissed Dean he immediately felt a stirring in his groin. Dean had been a considerate lover, Callum thought himself very lucky that he found someone who was willing to go slow and didn’t rush him or push him to do something he wasn’t ready for. When Dean took him cock in his mouth he almost came there and then. Even with the times he had been intimate with Whitney, he was in no way experienced, so when that warm heat enveloped him it was almost too much. Dean had sensed it, and slowed down as much as he could. If he was taking this guy’s virginity, he was going to make it good. You don’t get too many, hot adorable virgins on the scene and he wasn’t going to waste this, he was going to make this good. 

The next morning, Callum tried to get Dean’s phone number, but he had to explain, that while Callum was a lovely guy, and he had a lot of fun, he wasn’t looking or anything other than a one night stand. Callum nodded understood and said goodbye. He was a little hurt, but not surprised. He wouldn’t think that hooking up with a stranger in a bar was the going to get the start of a long happy relationship. He had had a good time though, he had his first blow job from a man, gave his first blow job, and lucky for him, Dean liked to give and take. He probably found the best possible guy to have a first time with. Callum now knew what he liked in the bedroom, and he was much like Dean. He liked being fucked and doing the fucking. Basically, he was a big gay. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure where the story is going, but hopefully it shouldn't take long

Ben might look as though he didn’t have a care in the world. As far as the men at the Albert were concerned, he was a bit of a Stuart Allen Jones. And if you didn’t get that reference, well frankly Ben wouldn’t want to know you. As a teen, before coming to terms with who he was, he searched the internet for things to watch, trying to work it out. There aren’t many gay men out there who didn’t love ‘Queer as Folk’, and if he wanted to model himself after the confident Irishman, then he would. 

When he walks into a club or bar, he knows that men look at him. He has the cheeky, confident swagger down. He picks who he wants, he takes them home, he fucks them and waves goodbye. There might be the odd guy who is such a good shag that he will let them stay the night for a second round, but generally he’ll encourage them to leave when they both come back down to earth. 

To the casual observer, he’s a fuck and go type of guy. 

But appearances can be deceiving. 

Ben wasn’t always this way. He had been in love once, he had been loved. But it was the heartache of that that had made him into who he is today. Heartbreak and loss can make someone hard, put barriers up, make it so that nobody can get close to you again, so you can protect yourself from the pain. 

Paul Coker fancied Ben straight away, he made the moves. Ben wasn’t out, he didn’t want to be, he was so far in the closet he had a girlfriend. Paul saw straight through that, and eventually, Ben began to accept who he was, what he was, and the two of them fell in love. It was the first time that Ben had felt truly happy in his life. His dad might not have been very happy (understatement), but it didn’t matter. Ben was. He really was, he could see a future with Paul, they had plans. But one night, a gang of homophobes attacked them, and killed Paul. Ben felt as though his heart had been ripped out. 

Ben never got over the loss. For 3 years he didn’t let anybody get close to him. He had to protect himself. He couldn’t go through the pain again, he couldn’t risk it. To love and lose was the hardest thing he ever had to deal with, and he had dealt with a lot. He decided to never fall in love again, and the easiest way to ensure that was never going to happen was to avoid making emotional connections with the people he slept with. 

He was happy to go out on the pull, he needed to, he was horny a lot of the time. He enjoyed sex, he was fucking good at it. He always left his partners satisfied, and never had any complaints. It’s probably why he had a reputation. He knew that if he wanted a shag, all he had to do was go out and get one. A sea of willing men for him to use. Most of the men that he met were more than happy with that, they were out for the same thing. It suited him. The further away Ben could keep people, the happier he was. No danger of falling in love with someone when the most conversation you had with them was ‘do you want a fuck’ ‘suck it’ or ‘oh yeah, take it’. 

Ben completely isolated himself in his romantic, or lack thereof, life. But he had people he cared about. Jay, his only really family, a brother from another mother literally. He was as good as a brother, taken in by Ben’s own father and an honorary Mitchell, they always had each others backs. Lola, the mother of his child. Yes, he was a father, much like a certain Mr Jones. He was attempting to prove himself straight, and one little fumble had resulted in a daughter. Ben thinks it’s the only good thing he has done with his life. Although he hadn’t been in Lexi’s life early on, he very much loved his daughter, and she was a total daddy’s girl, she had him wrapped around her little finger. Jay and Lola were a couple, and Ben couldn’t be happier that Lexi’s other daddy was someone he considered family.   
Jay had been there when Paul died, he saw how it affected Ben. He tried to help him though it as best he could. Eventually Ben had to leave the square, and when he came back he returned with his new ‘I can’t be hurt’ attitude. Jay didn’t think it was healthy, but he couldn’t blame his brother for the way he tried to protect himself. 

Lola just wanted her friend to be happy. She understood his decision to keep people away, but she wanted him to find someone to love, be happy and settled like she was. She wanted the father of her daughter to be in a loving relationship. But she couldn’t force him to find someone to love. It was his life, if this is what made him happy then so be it. She just hoped that he didn’t get hurt, emotionally, she knew there was no chance, Ben wouldn’t allow it. But physically? Who knew who he was going to end up with at the end of the night, taking strangers home all the time, Lola worried. He had a mouth on him too, sarky and cutting, he could wind you up something rotten. On more than one occasion he had ended up on the receiving end of a good punching, she sometimes wondered if he went out of his way to make it happen and provoke people. It was always worse around the anniversary of Paul’s death. Lola supposed it was Ben’s way of dealing with his pain. It helped him to feel the physical pain instead of the pain in his heart. 

Jay and Lola were the only people that knew the real Ben. They knew his kind heart. The men who he hooked up with knew he was a good fuck, they didn’t know he had a daughter, that he made up bedtime stories for and danced to Little Mix with. Only the people he truly considered family were privy to the person under the mask, and that’s how Ben wanted it to stay. 

He didn’t know that the tall blue-eyed man he spilt a drink over could change that… 


	3. Chapter 3

Callum had chatted to Whitney on the phone as soon as he had left Dean’s flat, but now a couple of days later, they were meeting up at the café for them to discuss all the details. Whitney had been in love with Callum, she fell hard and fast for all the men in her life, none of the relationships had ended well though, obviously, or she would be happily married with a couple of kids by now. She thought things would be different with Callum, he was shy, sweet, gentle, loving and treated her really well. He was probably the most thoughtful and generous person she had ever met. Yeah he was a bit of a fixer upper, you don’t meet many virgins pushing 30, but that made him all the more endearing to her. 

He had broken her heart when he came clean to her a few weeks before the wedding, telling her that while he loved her, he couldn’t keep lying to himself. He was gay, he didn’t want to hurt her, but he had to be who he really was. He reassured her, that he really did love her, that he was breaking his own heart along with hers, and he had never done anything behind her back, he would never do that to her. It was something that he had been struggling with for a long time, and he wanted to end things before he ruined her life and made the whole situation more complicated with a marriage. 

Even though initially it was hard, just being friends with Callum, Whitney started to realise that that was what she wanted with him more than him being her husband. She still had the kind and caring man in her life, but they were closer now than they were when they were a couple. They were just in a better place now as Callum was free to be who he really was. 

Callum walked into the café and Whitney waved to him to join her at a table by the window. It was their favourite spot as it felt a little more secluded than the other tables. If Whitney was going to get all the juicy details, a little bit of discretion was a good idea. He smiled as he spotted Whit, and went to sit opposite her. 

“Well then? Give me all the dirty details” she said almost immediately, Callum blushed. He was never overtly sexual, and was a bit embarrassed talking about it, but he went on to tell his best friend most of what happened, yes he popped his gay cherry, and yes it felt amazing. After so many years of not knowing who he was, he finally felt as though he was ready to be who he was born to be. Whitney asked if he was going to see Dean again, and Callum admitted it was a one night stand, that the other man wasn’t interested in anything else. She reached out for his hand, put hers on his and said she was sorry. Callum reassured her that it was fine, he wasn’t expecting to meet Mr Right on his first night out. He wanted to see what he liked, and he found out. She waggled her eyebrows at that and teased him,

“Oh yeah, you found out what you ‘liked’ did you” she giggled. Callum simply rolled his eyes and ignored her. When she asked him if he was going to go out on the pull again, he shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t think so, it was good and everything, but I don’t think that that scene is really me. I want someone to go on a date with, to watch a box set with, not just a one night stand” he told her.

“You’re such an old woman” Whitney joked, at the same time rubbing his hand sympathetically to let him know she understood. She wanted the same things herself. She suggested trying to find a singles night or something, let them both attempt to meet someone new, someone who might want a few dates before jumping into bed. They were discussing that when Ben walked in and went to the counter to order an orange juice and bun to go.

“Alright mum” Ben said as he came in, Kathy had been running the café on and off for 20 years or so. Ben wasn’t especially close to her, there was a lot of history there, he didn’t consider her the family that he thought Jay and Lola were, but he was still a hell of a lot closer to her than his father. She was supportive when she found out he was gay, and wanted him to settle down and find himself a nice boy. Now and then she would try to set him up with someone, every single time Ben shot her down. He wasn’t interested in dating, he just wanted a nice face and a warm hole. Kathy bulked sometimes at Ben’s attitude and turn of phrase, but she loved her son and simply rolled her eyes at him and carried on trying to sell the latest guy she thought he would get on with. 

This morning was another attempt by his mum to set him up. She had been trying to push this guy called Sam for a while, he was a lovely boy, went to see his mum for tea 3 times a week, had a good job, was handsome, she tried to get her phone out to show him a picture but Ben said he had to go. He didn’t want to have the same conversation again, so he picked up his juice and bun and turned to leave. 

At the same time, Callum told Whitney that he needed to go and got up, walking backwards as he bid her goodbye, the man at the counter turned around and walked smack into him, spilling his orange and squashing his bun.

“Oi, watch where you’re going mate” Ben said as he was confronted by the back of a taller man. 

“Shit sorry”, Callum replied as he turned around to be confronted by the shorter handsome man. He was struck dumb, his breath caught and he looked at the man for a second before he could carry on talking. “I’m so clumsy, do you want me to buy you another?” He stumbled

Ben, still trying to get away from his mum’s matchmaking attempt, simply waved it off and said not to worry. He looked at Callum and felt a stirring, this guy was handsome with beautiful blue eyes. He was tall too, Ben glanced down at his hands and swallowed, he liked big hands… But he had a puppy dog look on his face, and was looking at him with wide eyes. Ben knew immediately this guy wasn’t for him, so he told him to be more careful, turned around to deposit his ruined breakfast on the counter and left. 

Callum watched the man leave and Whitney watched Callum.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since the boys bumped into each other in the café. Callum had thought about the guy he knocked into a few times. He was currently sitting in the kitchen at the Vic thinking about it. He had moved back there when he and Whit had called off their engagement.

When he had turned around and saw who was stood before him, it took his breath away. He could only weakly ask if the guy wanted him to buy him another drink, and nothing else. He wasn’t expecting to bump into someone and have his heart flutter. Callum didn’t believe in love at first sight. It was silly really, how could anybody feel that way about someone they just met, knowing nothing about them. He just knew that this guy had a pretty face, a really pretty face, and beautiful eyes, perfect lips, a really cute little smirk… Callum felt his cock twitch thinking about it, and had to adjust himself just as Mick walked in. 

‘Alright boy’ he greeted him as he walked to the sink to fill up the kettle. Callum had already found out the name of the guy from the café, Whit hadn’t recognised him, but luckily the woman who owned it knew him, of course she did, it was her son. But he couldn’t really question her about him, so he decided to ask Mick what he knew. 

‘Mick, what do you know about Ben Mitchell?’ Mick told him that he didn’t know him well, he rarely drank at the Vic, the Albert was more his scene. He knew he had a tough time a few years ago, his boyfriend had died, he’d gone of the rails a bit. But only knew him to nod hello to and nothing else. He was a bit surprised that Callum was asking really. He knew that Callum was gay, it wasn’t a problem for him, his own son Johnny was also gay, and he loved Callum like a son too, he just never imagined he would be interested in Mitchell. He wanted to make sure that Callum knew that he might be bad news, he’d heard he slept around a lot and got in a lot of fights. He didn’t want the boy to get himself hurt. 

Callum took it all in, he connected the dots in his head, dead boyfriend, keeping people at arms length. It made perfect sense. The big takeaway from the conversation though was that Ben was gay. When he bumped into this guy, maybe he felt something too. He wanted to find him and at least say hello introduce himself properly. Hopefully get a drink, preferably one that hadn’t been spilt down his back. 

Ben had an itch. He kept thinking about the tall guy from the café. He didn’t know who he was and had no intention of finding out. He could tell he was gay, the reaction he had when he turned around told him everything he needed to know. Not that he was smug or anything, but he knew when men were attracted to him, the wide eyes and open mouth, along with a deep swallow was a dead giveaway, as was the little flick of the eye from Ben’s eyes to mouth and back again. No point getting to know somebody if all your intention was was to fuck and run. Mr puppy dog would be hard to get rid off, he wasn’t going to deal with that shit. 

He decided he needed a night at the Albert, something to scratch the itch. See if he could find a guy with nice big hands and blue eyes. When he walked in there were a few candidates, nobody with the blue eyes, but he definitely found the big hands he was looking for. He selected his prey, let the guy buy him a drink or two, and then dragged him back to his flat. If he closed his eyes and imagined blue eyes when the stranger’s mouth closed in around his cock, it didn’t matter. As he was getting close he pulled the man off him, pushed him onto the bed and quickly grabbed some condoms and lube. He was promiscuous sure, but he wasn’t stupid. The guy was on his hands and knees in front of him, presenting his naked arse, Ben was turned on. As he pushed into the man he tried not to think of café guy, but when he felt a big hand reach round try to pull his arse closer, it finished him. He definitely didn’t think of the guy as he came… 

Afterwards he thanked the stranger for his company and told him to let himself out. He didn’t want a round two and didn’t fancy trying to make small talk. He pulled the curtain back and watched from the window as the guy shut the outside door into the street and walk away. As he walked away he passed under a street light, and as he was illuminated, he walked past another man. Ben’s breath caught as he noticed it was the guy, big hands. As if on cue, the guy looked up at the window and saw Ben looking down at him. 

Callum had been walking along the street. In his mind he was going to go to the Albert, see if he could run into Ben, since that is clearly the type of place he liked to hang out according to Mick. He spotted a guy walking towards him, sweaty face, hair sticking up and looking happy with himself. As he walked past a street light, his eye was drawn to the light of a window in front of him. As he looked up to see what it was, he spotted Ben standing in the open window shirtless, looking as sweaty as the guy he just passed, and he was looking straight at him. He blushed to himself as he realised that the guy had just come from that flat, that he had most likely just slept with Ben, and he was looking at a freshly fucked crush. 

They stared at each other for only the briefest of moments, and then Ben broke away, let the curtain fall and blocked Callum’s view into the room. Callum wanted to go and knock on the door, but he knew there was no point, Ben had given him zero indication that he wanted him to come over, in fact he discouraged it by shutting him out, but at least he knew where to find him, and if he was going to accidentally on purpose walk into him again sometime, then so what. He’s clumsy.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a week later, Callum had tried to time his passing of the door that led to Ben’s flat to catch him coming out, but so far he had failed. He couldn’t bring himself to simply knock on the door, and frankly he was starting to feel as though he was being a bit of a stalker. Loitering around in the street wasn’t a good look on anyone. Eventually he decided it was better to give up. Not give up on meeting Ben, but give up on his current plan. 

Whitney arrived at the Vic and let herself straight up, she had arranged to meet Callum to come up with a plan of action. She knew that he hadn’t been able to get that guy out of his head from the other week. Personally she couldn’t see it herself, sure she only got a quick look at him, but he didn’t seem all that. Ok yes, he was handsome, but why Callum was wasting so much time and effort on someone who clearly wasn’t interested she didn’t know. Callum was a nice guy, he deserved someone nice, he deserved to be happy, and she didn’t think that this guy would make him happy. When Callum had passed on what Mick had told him about Ben, he didn’t sound like the sort of person she wanted her best friend involved with. But as he was her best friend, she was going to do everything she could to help him.

They decided that the best way to go about things was to have a night out at the Albert. Casually ‘bumping into him’ in the street didn’t work, so Callum would have to casually ‘bump’ into him at the bar instead. They arranged to go there on Friday night. Callum chose the outfit that gave him the most confidence, gelled his hair so that is was just right and left to go meet Whit. 

Ben had tried not to think about the guy from the other week. When he’d caught his eye through the window it had caught his breath. He kinda wished he hadn’t kicked that bloke out, he was suddenly up for round two, but it was too late now. So he closed the curtain, jumped in the shower and had a quick wank. Bloody stranger. 

He went about his daily life. He didn’t run into blue eyes and was glad. He thought he sensed him around once or twice, but he thought he was going mad. As if you could sense someone you don’t know was close to you, that was ridiculous.

Friday night was Spice Girls night at the Albert, you have to love a bit of cheese now and then, and although it wasn’t Ben’s favourite music, he was partial to a musical soundtrack, these nights always had a good turn out. He knew there should be a good selection of men about to choose from, so he got ready to go out. He didn’t make too much effort, honestly, he doesn’t have to bother, but he still picked out a nice shirt and tight trousers. 

He walked into the Albert and had a quick scan of the place. He didn’t know what he was in the mood for tonight. He didn’t generally have a type, he didn’t want a man with curly hair though. Paul had had curly hair, beautiful dark curly hair and a gorgeous smile that would light up the room. He was perfect, perfect for Ben. While he didn’t generally care about who he slept with, he did actively avoid anyone who reminded him of the man he loved. 

Looking around he couldn’t see anyone that was taking his fancy. He ordered a drink at the bar, a free one since it was his mum that owned the place. Ben chuckled to himself, she opened a gay bar to help set her son up with a nice guy to settle down with, and all she did was give him a place to find lots of one night stands. Kinda backfired that one. She meant well, but there were only so many times he could tell her that he had already lost his Mr Right, so he’s happy with Mr He’ll Do. 

He downed his drink and ordered another one straight away. ‘Spice up your life’ was playing over the speaker system, and there were lots of people up and dancing. Not just gay blokes, but groups of women out for a good time, dressed up as their favourite spice girl. There were some men dressed up as their favourites too, but Ben ignored them. He had turned to take another look around the dance floor, to try again and spot someone for the night, but still nothing. He swung back round to the bar to pick up his drink, and his arm bumped into something and was suddenly soaking wet. 

‘For fucks sake’ he said to himself as he shook his arm and tried to pull the soaking material away from his skin. He looked to his side to see where the drink came from and came face to face with stunning blue eyes. 

Callum had spotted Ben as soon as he walked into the place, he could see through the crowd that he was at the bar, so he said to Whitney he’d found him, and they needed to get a drink. They stood a couple of people down from where Ben was, and ordered themselves a beer and a cocktail. Callum watched as Ben drank his drink and turned around. Up close he was even more attractive than he remembered. He took in the whole package, his eyes stopping when they landed on Ben’s peachy bum in his nicely fitted trousers, and could feel his face flush slightly. He caught Whitney looking at his eye line and felt a bit embarrassed to be caught out checking out the man’s arse. 

‘Go talk to him’ Whitney encouraged him, ‘Quick, I think he’s about to walk off’. She gave him a nudge and he went to position himself next to Ben who was still looking the other way. Callum was about to tap Ben on the shoulder when he suddenly swung back round, hitting the drink that Callum had in his hand, soaking them both. 

When they came face to face they both stood there in silence for a moment, and then, without hesitation, Ben quipped ‘If you wanted to get me wet, you only had to ask’. 


	6. Chapter 6

Callum flushed a cute shade of pink and lost whatever it was he was going to say to Ben. All he could do was stare. For a minute or so they just looked at one another, Callum taking in all of Ben’s features. He looked slightly different to what he remembered in his mind, but found him even more attractive than he had the first time they met. He had blue eyes, a slightly different shade to his own, and really cute freckles that he could just about see in the slightly dark setting. He was shorter than himself, but that’s not unusual, Callum was used to being the tall one in a group. He had a cheeky smirk on his face, and as he swallowed, Callum watched his Adam’s apple move. Then he was chewing on his bottom lip and Callum’s eyes were drawn. 

Ben looked back. He looked straight into the bright blue eyes, a lot brighter and more blue than he thought he had seen on anyone before. Ben took in the glass that guy was holding in his hand, his nice big hand… Ben involuntarily swallowed, and noticed that the man’s eye were on him, watching him. He chewed on his lip, suddenly feeling a little bit coy. This guy was adorable, his first impressions of a puppy were spot on, he could imagine him bounding out of a shower, shaking his hair off and soaking everything. 

Ben broke the silence, he put his hand on the other man’s arm and leaned in to introduce himself. He had to shout slightly as the music was loud.

“I’m Ben”, he said loudly, “I know” Callum shouted back, nervous of Ben being that little bit closer to him, getting into his personal space. Ben quirked up an eyebrow at the response, a bit surprised that the man knew his name already, he must have been asking around after him. Callum could have kicked himself when he realised what he said, thinking he sounded a bit creepy.

“I’m Callum” he finally introduced himself as he held out his free hand for Ben to shake. Ben again looked at the hand, he swore they got bigger every time he looked at them, he shook his head and smiled to himself as he took the proffered hand and shook it. The hand was warm, and it felt as though they both felt a little jolt as their hands touched, Ben let go first, dropping his hand onto the bar instead. Ben was glad to know this guy’s name finally, and thought that it suited him. 

” Do you want a drink? To apologise for this” Callum gestured to the empty glass he was still holding, and the wet material that was sticking to them both. 

“You could come back to mine, get out of your wet clothes instead” Ben suggested as he licked his lips. Callum’s eyes immediately went to the tongue sticking out, watching Ben’s mouth intensely. Ben knew he had him hooked, he could take this guy home and fuck him right now if he wanted to. If he wanted to, but did he? He might find it hard to shake the guy loose afterwards. Ben usually chose his shags well, the men he went home with knew exactly what was going to happen, no feelings involved. A quick in and out if you will. Ben knew not to go home with someone like Callum. 

He was cute, nervous, unsure. Not a virgin, he didn’t think, but definitely not experienced. With somebody looking at you the way Callum was currently looking at Ben, it wasn’t just lust, it was wonder, unassured and questioning, it didn’t scream ‘I’m confident and looking for a warm body for the night’, more along the times of ‘will you be my boyfriend’. Ben definitely didn’t want that, but admittedly, he did want to sleep with him. Who wouldn’t, the guy was stunning, his imperfections made him perfect.

Despite his better judgement, and going against his own head, Ben felt a stirring in his pants, Callum really had something about him, and Ben really wanted to see if the goods were in proportion with the rest of the man stood before him. “Well, are we getting out of here?” Ben asked when Callum hadn’t replied to his first offer. 

The taller man just looked at him for a moment. As soon as the offer of stripping off had been made he immediately felt his stomach do a somersault, god yes did he want to go home with this guy. But Callum had a feeling that once that happened, the chances of seeing Ben again were pretty slim. He didn’t want to be just another shag. If he wanted that he could just hook up with random men. Callum had never been that person, he wants something more than sex. Even though his experience of sex was limited, the idea of shagging around the square just didn’t appeal, he craved the connection. He wanted to belong with someone, to snuggle on the sofa, watching a box set, having dinner and talking about each other’s days. To lay in bed in one another’s arms as they went to sleep, and waking up with their limbs tangled together in the morning. Throw in intimacy and it sounded just about perfect. 

Callum knew that that wasn’t who Ben was, everything he had heard about it, or seen had told him that, but he still hoped. “Do you want a drink first?” He tried. Ben was intrigued, this guy was putting up a fight, he thought it would be easy to get him back to his to start with, it was the getting rid of him after he was worried about. Ben looked at the other man thoughtful, considered his options for a minute, then said “Nah, you have a good night though”. He lent forwards, put a hand on the man’s cheek, and pressed a gentle kiss on the other cheek. Callum closed his eyes at the contact and tried to stop his heart from racing.

Ben lent back, winked and said “See you around”, he turned around and walked into the crowd. Callum was sure he was off to look for someone else to take home, but Ben simply walked towards the door and out into the night. Callum sensed Whitney next to him, and when he turned round she asked how it had gone, he just shrugged his shoulders and wasn’t sure how to reply. 


	7. Chapter 7

Callum felt like kicking himself. What a fucking idiot. He’d wanted to talk to Ben for over a week, ever since being mesmerised by him in the café, and now he’s blown his chance. He let Ben walk away from him. All he had to do was go back to his flat, he could have tried talking to him more there. He could have slept with him, even if he kicked him out straight afterwards it would be better than this. Watching Ben walk away, he had wanted to stop him. 

“He asked if I wanted to go back to his place” Callum explained to Whitney, “I could have gone back with him”. “And you didn’t want to?” Whit asked. “I didn’t want to sleep with him, I wanted to talk to him” Callum replied sadly. Whitney tilted her head at that, knowing full well Callum wanted to sleep with him, she could tell from a few metres away, there was heat that radiated off the pair of them. She could see the tension between them both. Callum noticed her inquisitive look and added, “Of course I wanted to sleep with him, I just meant that I wanted to get to know him first”. Whit looked at him sympathetically and said she understood that. 

“I’ve blown it Whit, he walked away and he didn’t look back” Callum said dejectedly.

Whitney looked at him sadly, she found it really hard to see her friend upset. He deserved to be happy. “Lets have a drink eh, get smashed, forget about Ben” she proposed. “No thanks, I’m not in the mood, I think I’d rather just go home honestly”. Whitney managed to convince him to have one drink, since he hadn’t managed to drink the beer he got. They finished their drinks, Callum drinking it as fast he could to get out of there, and then went to leave.

They walked to the door and Callum looked up up as they exited. Ben was stood outside, leaning up against the wall. 

“You had 30 seconds left” Ben announced. 

“HUH?” Callum responded dumbfounded, 

“30 more seconds then I was out of here, I was giving you 10 minutes then I was going to head home to entertain myself”. Ben said cockily as he ran his hand down his chest. “Honestly, I thought you’d be out within a minute”, Ben almost sounded impressed that Callum hadn’t gone running after him. Whitney looked at Ben, then back to Callum who stood there with his mouth open like a fish. She touched his elbow and told him that she was going to go home, let her know how it goes, she walked past Ben and nodded at him as she went. 

Ben Looked at Callum and asked if that was his girlfriend, “ex fiancé actually, but now she’s my best friend” Callum corrected. Ben tilted his head, confused and a bit in awe that Callum was still able to be such good friends with his ex. He must be a really great guy that a woman could forgive him for breaking her heart and still care enough about him to go out on the pull with him. 

“So are you coming back to mine or not”, Ben enquired. Callum really wanted to say yes, he was about to reply he would when he realised something. Ben waited for him, he could have pulled someone else, he could have gone home and got himself off, but he didn’t. He waited for Callum, for 10 minutes he waited for him, maybe more if Callum had tested the point. Maybe, just maybe Callum had a chance here. He had hope that there was a chance he could be more to Ben than a one night stand. He had felt something between them at the bar, maybe he had too. 

“I’m not after a one night stand” Callum tried to sound confident, he was feeling anything but. Just 10 minutes ago he was ready to chase after Ben, pull all his clothes off and do anything the other man had wanted. Ben pushed away from the wall and stepped closer, “Are you sure about that?” He whispered as he touched Callum’s arm. A jolt went through them both, Callum looked down at Ben, god he wanted to kiss him, his mouth was right there, it would be so easy to lean down, and touch their lips together, slip his tongue in his mouth. Callum closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, he could feel Ben right in front of him, almost feel his breath on his lips. He felt himself leaning down, and then suddenly caught himself and stopped. He opened his eyes and saw Ben looking at him, smirking. 

The bastard knew exactly what he was doing to Callum, he was confident in his sexuality, he knew what effect he could have on men. Callum was obviously completely taken with him, Ben could have him, even with him putting up a good fight. It wouldn’t take much for Ben to push him just far enough to have him crumbling and following him back to his flat, for what he knew was going to be mind blowing sex. The older man had closed his eyes as Ben got close to him, Ben very nearly closed the distance between them to kiss him himself but he paused. He could see the struggle Callum was having and he suddenly felt bad. 

He had pulled back and let Callum decide. Ben was disappointed when the other man opened his eyes and looked at him instead of putting their lips together. But deep down he wasn’t surprised, he knew he wasn’t that type of man, and he realised, it was for the best. He was glad that Callum had pulled away, and had stuck to his convictions. Callum though looked heartbroken, like he’d just kicked a puppy. “I…… I…” Callum started to say, but Ben interrupted him. “Don’t worry about it, you’re not that type of guy, I get it”, Ben smiled at him. He looked at the handsome man in front of him, a crease in his forehead and a worried expression on his face. He turned and walked past Callum to go back into the Albert, he took a couple of steps and then stopped and said over his shoulder,

“So do you want to go get a drink then?”, Callum spun around and released the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding, A big bright smile filled his face and he enthusiastically answered “Yes!” And followed Ben back into the bar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self, don't start a fic if you don't know how exactly you're going to end it. Got there in the end though.


End file.
